coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9308 (24th November 2017)
Plot Norris is grumpy after being kept awake all night by George's crying. Michelle finds Robert has gone to work at the crack of dawn. She tells him to let other people take the strain. He tells her he's going to give Chesney his money back. Rita and Norris are pleased to be back behind the Kabin counter. Both she and Yasmeen have received anonymous cards telling them to be at the bistro at 1.00pm. Rita refuses to go. The insurance money has come through for Phelan's torched house. He gives a sizeable donation to Billy, watched by a disbelieving Anna. He also tells Gary that he won't say anything to Sarah about Nicola's pregnancy and will sort out the police over Seb's accident. Norris puts in a word for Mary with Jude and Angie which they don't instantly reject. Daniel sees a document of Adam's which mentions Billy's criminal past. Chesney refuses to take the money back. Phelan turns up at the bistro at 1.00pm. Everyone there lost their money in the Calcutta Street scam. A friend invites Robert to a private poker game. Johnny agrees to go with him. Michelle asks him to keep an eye on Robert. Phelan gives everyone £5,000 back. They are surprised but delighted. A shocked Eileen and Todd walk in on the transaction. Sally overhears Jude trying to make an appointment at the medical centre for Angie's depression and offers to try and help him queue-jump. Eileen is surprised at Phelan's actions but he tells her he just wanted to do right by people. Todd is suspicious though, especially when he recognises the cash was brought along in Vinny's bag. Gina pays Izzy to help her make up the clothes. Sally tells a shocked Mary about Angie's depression. Robert puts all of his money down on the poker table and loses it. He then puts up Chesney's money. Daniel tells a panicked Billy that he wants to do a story on his previous life of crime. Anna and Gary are thrown by the news of Phelan's payments. Johnny tries to stop Robert gambling and is sent on his way. Having also lost Chesney's money, he has to put down money using bistro funds. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Al Wakeham - Marlon G. Day Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Roy's Rolls *Casino Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert heads to the casino in order to escape his problems; Phelan tries to spread some good fortune; and Daniel pokes his nose into Billy's business. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,390,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2017 episodes